129466-morning-coffee-0810-raiding-edition
Content ---- I know right, the massive DPS/coordination check then just gets easy from there for a few bosses from what I've been reading. Yea, not sure where Tex is at. I missed these threads. | |} ---- ---- It's not bad for me... just heal the tank like crazy and interrupt power surge when the kicker isn't paying attention. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The biggest thing in this phase that can mess you up is people either: ignoring the little heads when they pop up and losing platforms, not paying attention to the devour interrupt and losing a tank, or not STANDING IN THE DAMN SAFE ZONES and getting knocked back into the goo. You do all that, you're golden. After three maw Ohmna is a loot piñata. | |} ---- Other big thing to remember is that you want to focus on the adds through the last phase. Her hit box is almost the whole room, so you wind up hitting her anyway even if you're focusing on the adds. | |} ---- Yeah, I think we'll get it this week. Our main problem is tanks going down- so it's just a matter of seeing the fight a few more times and getting the practice in. The last few pulls we were seeing everyone alive, adds getting burned, and people avoiding the knockback. I really thought we were going to get it, but then we had a healer go down, then the healer's tank, then it just kind of cascaded from there. But just a few more pulls and we should be golden. | |} ---- In a situation like that it's totally OK to abandon that maw, split your people up on the other two. You might get a random dps devoured by the one you abandoned, but if you can chunk the others down you'll get it. It takes surprisingly few people to kill Ohmna once the maws go down. | |} ---- ---- Yes, they will all die at the same time. | |} ---- ---- Cool. We were so close a few times. Mmm, coffee. RL has been irritating enough that posting on the various forums that I haunt has taken a back seat. Over the past few weeks I've been working on my slinger alt. Think I like SS better than Engi. (Don't worry Jeff, I'll still come to hit OV for Kuralak :P). Because life is too short for dailies, to get my missing Ability and AMP tier points I've been doing a lot of rated BG's (Arenas can just dry up and blow away for all I care). For whatever reason I've been gravitating towards pvp healing instead of dps, enough that I'm considering replacing her dps blues with support blues and trying to figure out a pvp heal build. Yesterday was interesting. Got Gold in Vet. Malgrave (finishing that contract #hardcore) and survived the entire Trogon fight in KV. Heck, once I knock out Gold SotR and Crimelords I'll have one less AMP tier unlock to grind. Oh and will have attuned a 3rd character, 'cause, why not? Poked around the PTR for about 15 min. .... Kitty's ship is missing the middle :blink: (everything over the hatch house is gone). Graphics seem to have changed she seems even more tiny. Possibly the depth-of-field got adjusted or zoom level max got an increase. | |} ---- ---- ----